Voltage Not Exaggerated
by Dorchester
Summary: Kate's touch could kill a human. With vampires though, it has another effect. Vampires are downed for a second – and after the initial pain, the most amazing excitement rules over their immortal bodies for long hours. Bella needs to experience the power of this touch, at least once. - A Fandom for Domie O/S Bella/Kate Entry


Title: Voltage Not Exaggerated  
Pen name: Dorchester  
Pairing/Characters: Bella / Kate  
Rating: M  
Warnings: No real explicit content but if you're opposed to F/F sexual contacts please don't read.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer  
Beta: Alice's White Rabbit  
Pre-readers: Loopylou992  
Banner by: Dorchester  
Summary: Kate's touch could kill a human. With vampires though, it has another effect. Vampires are downed for a second – and after the initial pain, the most amazing excitement rules over their immortal bodies for long hours. Bella needs to experience the power of this touch, at least once.

~""~

Yes, I'm a girl, and, yes, I'm going to be a girl for eternity. Teenage hormones and all. My mate is not only gorgeous but also an expert in making me scream in ecstasy. He does awesome things to my body and does them with gracious ease.

But I'll be damned if I don't admit I had a girl crush too, not so long ago. And I acted upon it—something I'll never regret. Holy mother of all things vampire-sex related, thank you for letting it happen! I am happy and proud! I am going to put it down here, for other vampires to read in the coming centuries, just so they know such things happen sometimes.

So, going back to the times when I was a newborn...

It all happened when several fellow covens were visiting us in Forks. They were going to help with the last encounter between our family, the Cullens, and our worst enemy, the Volturi from Italy. Some of our allies displayed amazing skills and gifts out there in the clearing near our house; they demonstrated what they were capable of, and there she shone in all her charged beauty—our half-sister, Kate Denali.

Zing! Her hand radiated a flash of light when the tips of her fingers made contact with my skin.

"Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right," Kate said. "Should have put her on her ass."

Ah, well, as a matter of fact, there was something about me. Where another vampire, in her words, would be shaken to the core and screaming in pain, I was unharmed.

I did feel a tingle when her electrical charge zinged. A very little tingle, but still, it was there; and in a very inappropriate place! If there were blood inside me, I would be blushing, it cost me to keep a straight face.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated," Garrett teased.

Kate wiggled her fingers in front of his face, teasing back. "Maybe it only works on the weak?"

This huge, strong man slumped to his knees after a single touch. He roared and threw an apprehensive glance toward the beautiful creature, who towered over his kneeling figure. "You are an amazing woman," he said, delight clearly written in his eyes.

Was I the only one, besides those two, who knew there was something more about her touch? Something he couldn't say out loud?

Eleazar confirmed my special abilities; Edward held me and kissed me; we all knew great things were going to come out of this. I didn't know why I wanted to get rid of this shield thing back then. I guess being so different made me feel uncomfortable.

We all parted ways for the day, each minding their own business. I made an excuse and told Edward I wanted to speak with Kate.

I found her in her room, which she shared with her Denali sisters. She was alone, seated on her bed, staring dreamily through the window. I knew she was falling in love. We all knew.

"Kate, do you have a minute for me?" I asked quietly, trying not to appear too rude. She turned her dreamy gaze to me and nodded.

"Come, sit." She tapped the bed, inviting me.

So I sat next to her, and then I had to explain why I was there. But I could only sigh and wriggle nervously; it was so embarrassing.

"You felt it, didn't you?" she asked calmly.

I could only nod and look at the carpet pattern, which I suddenly found very interesting.

"Look at me, Bella." Her authoritative vibe made me look straight into her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with it. It is natural. Okay?"

I still couldn't find my voice. Oh, my God, so embarrassing.

"It's a great thing if you're feeling it even though you are a shield. But it's such a pity you can't have the full-force experience." She sighed and stood up. "Come with me. Let me show you what it did to Garrett."

We ran through the woods and stopped near a creek. Kate raised her index finger to her lips signaling we should be very, very quiet.

Then we heard the moans. I could only furrow my brow in a silent question; she smirked and took a few steps toward the sounds. She gestured for me to follow, and I did, until we stopped by a huge rock and peeked around it.

There, behind some trees, stood Garrett in all his naked glory, whacking off with a determination I hadn't seen in my life. His moans were becoming louder and louder until he screamed through his ejaculation. But to my surprise, he didn't stop there. His erection didn't fall, not for a moment. He pumped his fist again, vigorously, for several minutes. The moans resumed. He ejaculated once more. Then, the whole thing started again. He couldn't stop.

Kate pulled at my arm. Her chin pointed back to where we came from, I got the hint. We ran back until we stopped near the Cullens' house. I didn't let her go inside though, I had to ask something first—the reason I visited her room at all.

"Kate. Can you do this with Edward? Please? Please?"

"Hm …" I wished she didn't hesitate that much. "Of course," she finally answered. "If he agrees to it. The initial pain is totally worth it, they say. But I was thinking… when you learn to control that shield of yours … maybe you will also learn to remove it entirely. Then, you will be able to feel this glorious emotion too. As I said, get the full-force experience."

Where my first thought was how great it would be to have a fully erect little Edward for hours on end, the next notion that formed in my mind was … oh well … what if I somehow managed to let her do it with me? Holy shit, I mean, HOLY SHIT!

"Hey, Bella. Stop munching on that lip of yours. You'll bite a piece of it and stay ugly forever." She was joking with me, but I found none of it funny. I was already too serious about trying to remove the shield for at least a little while. Was that even possible?

~""~

Days went by. I practiced.

In front of everybody, I learned how to spread the shield, how to cover and protect people who stayed next to me. Step by step, little by little, the shield became obedient; like a living creature nourished by my will, a symbiotic organism that fed on my power and gave me power at the same time—the power of becoming a defender of what was mine.

And in the rare moments when no one was looking at me, I practiced that other type of control. I learned to remove the shield. At first, I managed only for mere seconds. Two or three fake blinks of an eye, nothing more. No matter how small my success was, it made me feel euphoric; for this accomplishment appeared to be of great importance to me. Then the seconds became minutes.

With the pending collision of the two families, and my constant worries about my child, the time was not appropriate for sex games. I opted for hoping for better days to come and stored my newly acquired ability aside.

But I did tell Kate I was ready. The look she cast on me was worth a million dollars. Curiosity. Excitement. Ambition. Delight. All in one, combined with a single curt heave of her chest, proving she was just as impatient as I was.

~""~

There was no epic collision on what we thought would become a battlefield. The snow-covered clearing remained quiet between our two armies. There was only a battle of wills, very few words were exchanged, and then Alice put an abrupt end to it all by projecting something into Aro's mind. The Volturi army disappeared into the forest; we were ecstatic.

The time had come to celebrate. The time had come to relax and have fun.

Later that day, most of our visiting friends said their last goodbyes and left. The Denali sisters stayed though, which I was hoping for. And at dusk, I approached Kate, gently tapping her shoulder from behind. She turned to face me, and a beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Is it time?" she simply asked and I nodded. She grabbed at my sleeve and urged me forward to the house, the smile never leaving her face. "Oh, Bella, this is so great! Full force, right?" She radiated happiness.

Was I afraid? Hell, I was. I knew it would hurt at first.

"Are we finished with the staring contest?" I heard her voice, and only then, I realized we stood in the semi-darkness of her room, silent, focused in each other's eyes. My worried mind had skipped the moments we needed to get in there but I recalled the sound of a locking door.

"Kate, I don't know what—"

She interrupted me by placing a soft kiss on my lips. The tingle was there, sweet and burning, with a wave of dizziness. I closed my eyes.

"Nah, look at me," she said. "Just don't blank out. Stay focused, okay?"

I looked her in the eye and let myself sink into the beauty of her features.

She was an exquisite creature. While all vampires possessed beauty and charm, she had more than that; she was extraordinary. I secretly admired every piece of her and wished I was were that gorgeous.

"I'll make it easier for you and get undressed first, then you'll follow. Is that all right, Bella?"

Since my voice had betrayed me and gone for good, I nodded at her suggestion once again. Venom was pooling in my mouth already; I knew exactly what it meant. I was aroused. Confused, too, but most of all, aroused.

She did not undress at vampire speed. No. She teased me, removing her trousers in unnerving slow motion, and by the time her top disappeared over her head, I was so agitated I could crush someone into pieces. But I couldn't crush her; I was occupied with keeping my mouth closed at the sight of her breasts.

Holy mother of all things vampire-sex related, thank you for letting me see this image!

"Like what you see, Bella?"

I managed a "Yesssss," and then her hands were on me, spreading new tingles all over my body, especially between my thighs. I helped her undress me, and that was at vampire speed; we were both getting wound up.

There we stood, upright, naked, face-to-face. Then her finger grazed my left nipple.

I was unprepared for the jolt through my body. After all, the shield was still on.

"Shhh. This is normal. The charge affects erogenous zones more effectively than other parts of the skin." Her voice was calming me down, and bliss overtook my nerves. "Now, the other one of these pretties."

My right nipple became the center of my universe, and I mentally blessed my titties for their existence. If they were the channels to conduct such pleasure, I would become their slave.

"Good?"

"Umf."

Not much of a dialogue, I know. It's a miracle I even managed a grunt.

"Oh, sweet Bella, this is only the beginning." She licked my earlobe at that, and I trembled. "Try to stand still," she whispered in my ear, "and remove the shield now."

I focused and let the shield loose. Just as I was told. I was already putty in her hands, I would do whatever she commanded.

It was my left nipple's turn again. This time, I saw stars.

The wave of pain arced all over my body, head to toe, up to the tips of my fingers. I found myself kneeling. I screamed.

"Shh-shhh. That's it. It's over. Your current virginity is gone, my lovely. Pleasure is coming."

And I felt it. Full force.

Between my legs, a fireball was born. It swirled its way along my cells, burning my insides and sending me to heaven.

"Venom is a great conductor," I heard her voice somewhere in the distance. "I want you in my bed now; you'll see how it works for yourself."

I needed her assistance to get there; she helped me walk, then sit, then lie on her white-sheeted bed.

The tingle was all over, all the time.

"There won't be pain anymore; that was it. Now spread your legs for me, Bella."

The other me, who lived my normal life, would have hesitated. This version of Bella Cullen spread her legs like a good girl, closed her eyes and waited eagerly to be electrocuted.

One of her fingers traced a line between my navel and my girly parts, stopping an inch before the coming goodness. I knew what was going to happen. The pleasure was already splitting me in half. Still, she didn't go further before asking me, "Are you fine with this, sugar?" My narrowing eyes should have been an answer by themselves, but I also added, "What the hell are you waiting for?.. Ummm," the inarticulate sound coming the moment her finger grazed my clit.

I disintegrated. Reduced to electrically charged particles of delight.

And then, I thought I had died. I didn't feel my body. I didn't feel my head. I couldn't see or hear. I couldn't move, speak, or even hiss.

I thought I had burst, when, finally, her finger entered me. Floating in the air, the remains of poor old me would never be whole again. I felt her move her finger in and out, and that stirred my floating particles; I was a swarm of fireflies—excited, panicked, overwhelmed fireflies.

Would I ever be able to come down to Earth again?

She pushed inside me, her zing played a hypnotizing tune inside my non-existent head. That motion brought a groan out of my lips. I heard myself, and for a moment, I believed I still existed. Then she reached a spot that charged up to another level, and I disappeared once again. I knew I was gone in the skies. I never wanted to return.

She caressed and caressed, and filled me, and charged me more and more, and filled me again to extents impossible and unbelievable. Contentment, thrill, and waves of gratitude became my core; none of these was lust, it wasn't sex. It was a new level of happiness. I never knew such happiness could exist.

The non-existent me moaned and hissed, something was coming. I couldn't put my finger on it, I knew it would be huge, enormous, but I didn't know its name. It came closer, closer, and oooh, why couldn't I grab it and prolong the utter delight!

"That's it. Discharge now, my Bella!" A voice spoke near me.

There was a thunder. A lightning, blindness and then an earthquake.

"You came, sugar. Calm down. Shhh."

I came? She called that coming? No way. I'd had orgasms, lots of them. This was different. This was disintegration.

But my body was still zinging, and now it didn't even need her touch to be ready for the next round.

~""~

That night I didn't go back to my husband. I stayed with Kate until the dawn broke. I wasn't nearly satisfied at that time, but I had learned some more tricks for controlling my shield and using it to harness my combusting, numerous orgasms. With the light of day, I was ready for Edward.

I went to our cabin and literally dragged him outside. We ran to our meadow.

There, I showed him what removing my shield meant. I let him inside my mind. He saw. He saw it all. How I fell in love with him. How wrecked I was when he left me. How proud I was of saving him. How blessed I was for sharing my life with him.

Then he saw my last night. My arousal, my need, my unending excitement.

I let us both ride over the wave of bliss.

The next day, Edward wrote a letter to thank Kate for her input in our family history. And he didn't only mean her appearance on the battlefield. Here's how the letter ended.

"... And now that the two of us are convinced that your voltage has not been exaggerated, I have a few words for you. Thank you for allowing Bella the pleasure of feeling your touch. Thank you for letting us know this kind of extraordinary experience exists. I wish I could feel it someday, too. You're always welcome in our home."


End file.
